1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key with an identifying system, which makes the key easily distinguishable from other similar keys. More particularly, the invention relates to a key with an identifying system, such as a card, fit into an aperture of a head portion of the key.
2. Description of the related Art
The use of keys is increasing, due to an increased need for security. This has led to the development of the safety industries. For example, doors which in the past were kept open are now commonly locked with a key. Locks and hence keys have been incorporated in a number of appliances which formerly were not normally locked, such as refrigerators, freezers, various electric appliances and control panels, and the like. As a result, the use of locks, padlocks and their respective keys has increased greatly. In view of this trend, it is expected that the need for keys will continue to increase.
As a result of the increased use of keys, it is common to have a key chain with many keys. In such chains, it is difficult for a user to identify each key. This problem hinders the use of the keys and involves a significant loss of time when the user needs to try several keys in a lock or padlock until the correct one is found. Obviously, this problem is important when the user""s key chain has keys for a house, an apartment complex, a commercial building, or a building undergoing construction. In the latter case, the construction manager may have to carry hundreds of keys for padlocks and locked doors.
In order to solve this problem both at home and in the commercial and industrial arena, various methods or systems have been created over time for the identification of keys. A majority of keys bear no identification at all, or at least bear no identification which lasts and remains reliable over time.
A widely used identification system for keys uses colors to distinguish the keys. For example, a colored rubber or plastic fitting adheres to a head portion of the key and partially covers the key head. Similarly, colored metal alloys, such as anodized aluminum, have been used in the key manufacturing industry to distinguish keys.
A disadvantage of the above methods is that the identifying means or accessory are normally separately manufactured increasing the costs for such methods. Also, the above methods do not fully solve the identification problem, because the user relies on his or her memory which color is for which lock or padlock. This makes this identification system not very reliable, because the user may forget the color-key assignment. Also, the number of colors used both in the colored keys and rubber head devices is limited, which makes it difficult to mark a large number of keys used by a person in a house or commercial building.
Another known identifying system uses the shape or design of the key or its head. For example, car manufactures use such a system in which a generally black plastic material embraces all or part of the key head and bears a stamped logotype or brand of the vehicle on it. This system is costly compared to the cost of the key itself and is only justified as an advertising means. Also it lacks a significant identification value as to which vehicle the key is intended for. Such a system is too expensive for domestic or commercial use and, further, does not comply with the fundamental requirement of accurately indicating the lock or padlock to which it belongs. On the other hand, the size of a key with a plastic form over the head of the key makes it difficult to handle more than three or four keys on a key ring or key chain. In addition, a user would have to submit to the key manufacturer a list that instructs the key manufacture how each key should be marked. Obviously this solution is not very practicable.
In addition to the industrial or semi-industrial methods described in the preceding paragraphs, relatively crude and home-made devices have been used in attempts to solve the problem of key identification. For example, wedges, holes or scratches have been made in the key heads, and the keys and locks have been assigned with numbers. However, all these actions have been ineffective, as with the passing of time the meaning of such marks is forgotten.
In attempts to solve this identification problem, it is known to use a plastic card case where the key destination is recorded in the card. This card case is attached to the key by means of a ring. Although this system solves the memory-associated problem, it duplicates or triplicates the price of the key, which is the main product. It also has the serious inconvenience of substantially increasing the volume of the key rings bearing such keys. For this reason, in addition to its high price, the system is not practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,410 describes a key that has a flexible strip attached to the head of the key to identify the key. The flexible strip is a plastic or rubber strip and is secured by various mechanisms which are difficult to implement due to the limited space available. To provide an identification system desired information is directly stamped on the plastic or flexible material. A disadvantage is that the stamped information may be become illegible or completely erased when the user repeatedly touches the key head. Another disadvantage is that it is difficult to write on the strip using an ordinary pencil or a pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,006 discloses a key that includes an identification strip. The strip is formed by a hard material which makes it difficult to write the desired information on it. Furthermore, the fastening means used for the identification or strips is far from being practical and safe. For example, the identification strip adheres to the key by folding itself around and embracing the central part between the slots without a reliable fastening system. Thus, after a short time it may become loose and the identification may be lost.
An aspect of the invention involves a key that has a stem connected to a head and an identification system positioned within the head. The head has two opposing surfaces and an aperture that forms a visible area. The aperture extends along the opposing surfaces and interior walls of the aperture connect the opposing surfaces. The identification system is configured to be positioned within the aperture and includes a cover and an identification card that carries a key identification. When inserted, the cover extends across the visible area within the aperture so that the key identification is visible.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of identifying a key having a stem connected to a head. The head is provided with an aperture which forms a visible area and extends along opposing surfaces of the head. Interior walls of the aperture connect the opposing surfaces. An identification system is inserted into the aperture and has a cover and an identification card carrying a key information. The cover extends across the visible area within the aperture so that the key information is visible.
The key in accordance with the invention provides an identification system that carries written identification which allows to accurately and permanently indicate the correct key-lock pairing. The identification system is easy to update when needed. In addition, the identification system can be manufactured at the same time the key is made, without adding extra cost. As the identification system is completely positioned within the key head and does not extend beyond the head""s surfaces, no extra volume is added to the key head.
More particularly, a piece of metal is die-cast to form the key blank or bitxe2x80x94including the head and an extension or stem, which is subsequently abraded to form the key according to needs of the respective lockxe2x80x94and is manufactured by submitting the metal plates made of different alloys to press strokes or swaging.
The identification system is introduced and fixed within the aperture and may be fastened therein through rails, needles, a blank or other fastening means which form an integral part of the key and cannot be easily detached therefrom.
In one embodiment of the invention, the aperture of the key head has a tab or tongue fastened to one of the interior walls. The width and length of the tongue are slightly smaller than the receiving aperture, which leaves an open space between the tab and the remaining interior walls of the aperture. The remaining open space permits that the identification card, which includes paper or paperboard, is positioned within the aperture and protected by a transparent plastic, mica, polymer or equivalent flexible tubular material. The tab is slightly thinner than the remaining key body, with the purpose that once the duly protected identification card is introduced, the thickness of the identification system is substantially the same as that of the key""s overall thickness, without increasing the total volume of the key.
In one embodiment of the invention, the key head is die-cast in order to form the aperture. The aperture has a generally rectangular shape and each interior wall includes a rail leaving a spacing in the center of the aperture. The rails are slightly thinner than the thickness of the key head. The identification card is introduced and positioned inside the aperture, and a pair of transparent protecting covers having a specially designed shape are press-fit into the aperture, holding the identification card therein. The protecting covers can be made of plastic, mica, or any transparent material which can be pressed and fit into the aperture.
In a further embodiment of the invention one rail is attached to one interior wall of the aperture and two elongate parallel bars are positioned in proximity of two ends of the rail and extend from the interior wall of the aperture. Each bar has a small spacing from a closing side of the aperture. The rail and the two bars are slightly thinner than the key head. An identification card can then be placed inside the aperture, covering the rail and the two bars on both sides, while a transparent protecting tubular material is inserted to cover the identification card.
In another embodiment of the invention, the aperture formed in the key head is a rectangular window and has a lateral slot which extends into the aperture. The interior walls of the aperture include trenches that serve as sliding slots for the identification system. The identification card and two transparent protecting covers are inserted through the lateral slot and slide along the sliding slots to fit into the aperture, with the identification card positioned at the center of the aperture and covered by the protecting covers.
After a key blank is produced by die-casting a metal plate, the key blank is subsequently machined by using a swaging system in order to provide it with the necessary combination and associate it with a given lock. One advantage of the present invention is that the key of the invention is manufactured by using the swaging system that is for manufacturing a conventional key. That is, by applying the same swaging strokes but using adequate matrices, instead of producing a common blank, another blank including the receiving aperture and its supplements (i.e., the tab, rails, needles, a blank or other fastening means) may be produced at the same time and in a same work process. Consequently, no additional cost is involved, except for the small identification card which is inexpensive.
In accordance with this advantageous production, the new key with a built-in identification system can be marketed at a price that is competitive with that of a conventional key which lacks an identification system. For the same reason, the new key is widely applicable, for example, at home, in the commercial, industrial, automobile and other fields.
Thus, the advantages of this new key include that without significant additional cost, a key can be marketed which incorporates a written, accurate and permanent identification system, without altering its volume.
The invention is not restricted to the illustrated embodiment, but it may be varied without departing from the scope of the inventive concept.